The present invention relates to a method for biotransforming bisphenol alkanes, such as bisphenol A, to convert these materials to hydroxylated reaction products, such as the corresponding bisphenol alkyl alcohols. The present invention also includes the biodegradation of bisphenol alkanes to carbonyl reaction products, such as aromatic aldehydes, aromatic acids, aromatic ketones and carbon dioxide.
Bisphenol alkanes, such as bisphenol A, are used in the production of plastics at numerous chemical manufacturing sites throughout the world. For example, annual production of bisphenol A exceeded 930M pounds in recent. years. As a result, significant quantities of waste containing bisphenol A are generated at these various manufacturing facilities which is discharged into the terrestrial, aquatic and marine environments. According to standard evaluation procedures published by the US Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), bisphenol A was determined to be slightly to moderately toxic to fish and invertebrates. As a result, continuous efforts are being made to determine satisfactory procedures for minimizing the risks of bisphenol alkanes introduced into the environment.